The present invention is that of a newly designed tool to aid in removing debris from overhead gutters. The present invention is a tool designed to scrape leaves and debris out of the gutter safely from the ground without the need for a ladder. The present invention includes a lightweight adjustable handle, an attached scooping head, and an extension pole or poles.
The handle preferably includes two ends, a first end and a second end. The first end includes a screw in extension with external threads. The second end of the handle of the present invention includes a grip end allowing a user to grip the tool. The grip end preferably includes a rubber sleeve, but the surface of the second end of the handle may be modified to assist in gripping the tool.
Extension poles of the present invention include a first end and a second end. The first end of the extension pole preferably includes a screw in extension extending from the first end and contains external male threads. The second end of the extension pole includes an insertion point for the first end of the handle of the present invention and contains internal female threads. The combined length of the extension poles and the handle of the present invention is preferably ten feet long. The length of the tool, however, may be lengthened or shortened by the addition or removal of extension poles.
The head, also referred to as the curved scoop, of the present invention preferably includes two ends a first end with a blade curved in a manner allowing it to fit up and over the top of a gutter. The curved scoop also has a second end including an insertion point to fixedly attach either the handle or an extension pole. The user of the tool may run the blade across the bottom of the gutter thereby removing debris and other objects from the gutter.
The material used for the handle, blade and extension poles are preferably made from light-weight material. The handle and poles can be made from PVC, wood, aluminum, plastics, composite materials or other sturdy material. The blade is preferably made from metal, but may be made from other strong material so that the blade will not break while in use. Such material may be plastics, metals, composite material, and other strong material.
The present invention may also include a brush head attachment in an alternative embodiment, allowing the gutter to be scrubbed. The scoop may include bristles projecting from the surface of the scoop to allow cleaning of the gutter.
In use, the user would simply stick the curved metal blade of the present invention into the overhead gutter with the use of the ten foot handle, and pull it along so as to drag the leaves and debris into a pile. When a fair amount of debris is collected, the user would simply flip the debris up and over the top of the gutter by twisting the blade sideways. This process would be repeated as the user walks along the gutter until the entire length of the gutter has been cleaned out. If the user is cleaning gutters on a two story house, the optional extension handle would be screwed into place, effectively doubling the length of the handle. Use of the present invention would provide a very practical and convenient method of allowing anyone to quickly and easily clean overhead gutters, in a much faster and safer manner, as the use of a ladder would not be required. The present invention would greatly reduce the time required for this chore, and would be a welcome addition to every home having gutters which must be periodically cleaned of leaves and debris. Use of the present invention allows a person to clean their gutters much easier, faster, and safer, as the task could be completed from the ground without need for a ladder.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims. The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages will be better understood from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying figures. It is to be expressly understood, however, that each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the present invention.
While only the preferred form of the invention is shown, it should be understood that various changes or modifications may be made within the scope of the claims attached hereto without departing from the spirit of the invention.